Hyuuga Family
by Imbecile101
Summary: (Sequel for Welcome!) Now that Natsume and Mikan are parents the only thing that they have to worry is their daughter's Alice. Until there see how they pass every day with the baby! And I really suck at summaries, sorry. Second story! Please don't FLAME. Title is temporary, I can't think on a better one at the moment. Rated T for Natsume's language.
1. Family bath

**Natsume Hyuuga: **22 years old. **  
>Mikan Hyuuga: <strong>22 years old. **  
>Kaoru Hyuuga: <strong>4 months old.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>February 9<strong>**th****, 2016**

**8:23 PM**

Another splash of water punched Natsume's nose, Mikan giggled while holding Kaoru close to her in the bathtub.

It was a cold and rainy February night and the Hyuuga's decided to take a warm family bath before bed, Kaoru loved taking baths, she would always splash around the water with her tiny feet and arms, and sometimes she just like to throw water at her parents and squeal loud giggles after. She was indeed a fish, in Natsume's words.

"Kaoru stay still, I don't want any shampoo on your eyes." Natsume warned half-smiling, Mikan was only watching amused. For some reason when Mikan applied the shampoo on Kaoru's hair the baby would stay still and calm but when it was Natsume she moved around and splashed water everywhere in her all mighty power. He really had to focus himself to not let any of the baby apple scent shampoo burn her bambi crimson eyes. He hated seeing her cry, when she was hungry, when she needed a diaper change, stomachaches, cramps, bad humor, Natsume couldn't handle those, her crying was a big no no for him.

Once again, another splash of warm water slapped him and he sighed in defeat while looking at mama bear, she smirked and continued his work, now Kaoru was only smiling at her daddy and sitting still on Mikan's lap. He glared down at Kaoru and pinched her cheeks.

"Oi, do you hate me?"

She giggled and grabbed his hand, "Ababa da…" she guided his hand to her mouth and nibbled on it, her two lower teeth made him wince.

"Poor thing, her gums have been bothering her." Mikan sighed, "Imai-san said that it's normal and he gave me medication but biting seems to be her way to calm down." She paused with a frown, "It hurts when I nurse her."

He smirked, "Well in her defense, biting your nipples is great."

Mikan flushed quickly and threw him a look, "Natsume!"

He smiled, "If you feel like it hurts then you can just feed her with the formula."

The brunette made a disgusted look, "I don't want to feed her formula, I want her to have natural milk. I still have it so I'm feeding her my milk as long it's still there."

"Alright calm down mammal bear, it was only a suggestion." He chuckled.

Kaoru had her drool all over Natsume's hand but she paused to yawn, Natsume and Mikan noticed and she hurried while washing the shampoo from her hair, "All down baby, let's head out now."

Natsume was the first to get out the water; he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed a two more or his wife and daughter. Kaoru's towel was a ducky one; he had to admit that looked darn adorable on her. Mikan grabbed Kaoru and passed her to Natsume, he quickly wrapped her around the towel and embraced her securely, then he watched Mikan stand up and get out of the tub, he stared even more and when Mikan noticed she quickly wrapped her towel around her body, "Pervert fox." She mumbled with her cheeks red.

"What? I can't stare at my wife? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, look at the proof." He held Kaoru in front of her; she giggled and kissed her daughter's nose.

Making Mikan laugh always made Natsume happy, he didn't show it much but it did. When they were kids he hated her smile, it annoyed him but now it was like something that he awaited for every day.

"Oh let's go, she's trembling." Mikan opened the door and walked inside her bedroom.

After dressing up, they all cuddled together under the bed's sheets, Kaoru was lying in the middle of her parents, both stared at her, watching her fall asleep slowly. Mikan smiled when Natsume pulled her body closer, he liked to do that. Mikan would always wake up embracing Kaoru while Natsume embraced both of them close.

He always wrapped his arms around her possessively in a way that made him think that this wasn't a dream, that he wasn't dead and this was a fake reality projected for him in heaven, just for him to rest in peace. Those thoughts always scared him, the idea of seeing Mikan forget about her life in the academy and himself, then moving on, marry someone else…love somebody else was horrible and perfect for make him all depressed. But seeing her and his baby every morning was enough to kill those thoughts and make him live for another day, all the dark past that he had with his missions and the nightmares about his burning village and when Aoi was taken away were gone just with the sight of Mikan's peaceful sleeping face and the small baby curled up on his chest.

This was indeed a lovely reality for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I'm not happy with this but it's okay for a kick starter I guess, I'll do better next time and expect bigger chapters!**

**Review me what you want me to write next! **

**I will cringe while reading this in the future. **

**-Cathy**


	2. A day at the beach PART 1

**Natsume Hyuuga: **22 years old. **  
>Mikan Hyuuga: <strong>23 years old. **  
>Kaoru Hyuuga: <strong>10 months old.

**Ruka Nogi: **23 years old. **  
>Hotaru Imai: <strong>22 years old.

**A/N: Sorry for any grammatical mistakes! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only Kaoru!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 15<strong>**th****, 2016**

**Location: Beach.**

**Time: 17:26 PM**

* * *

><p>Today was a perfect summer day for beach time, and since Natsume was in a good mood he went ahead and took his family and friends on a trip to the beach. Since he was a caring father he decided to go to the beach in the safest hour and also the hour when most of the people were going home, so by the time that they arrived there it was almost empty, Natsume couldn't help but to smirk in his intelligence.<p>

Speaking of good news, Kaoru was still a non-alice user, and that made everyone a little happy since they were actually used on having the little cutie around. Kaoru was now crawling and taking her first steps, her first word had been 'mama' and she was a babbler when energetic. Natsume took some hints that she might inherit Mikan's bubbly personality but he actually didn't mind that at all, he wanted her to have many friends as possible. She wasn't shy with strangers, she was actually very curious about them which worried him a little, what if his daughter gets kidnapped just because she trusted a stranger?

Oh but aside from that, today was going to be a lovely evening. As Natsume and Ruka were taking everything necessary for the beach day from the car, Mikan was holding Kaoru and next to her was Hotaru. Both women were wearing an identical strapless dress, perfect to take off easily for the beach; Kaoru was already wearing her kitty swimwear. The little girl was looking with awe at the ocean and she suddenly squealed.

"WATA!"

"Yes, it's water. A big tub of salty water where fishes live and pee." Hotaru said in disgust.

Kaoru sent her auntie and confused look but she giggled after, Mikan shook her head and looked at the two men that apparently were having trouble with the bags and the umbrella.

"Is everything alright? Need any help?"

"No." they both reassured doubtfully, Natsume juggled two bags for a second to lock the car and both walked towards him, Ruka miserably stared at Hotaru for help but she ignored the blonde man and continued walking towards the sand, Mikan couldn't help to feel sorry but she followed Hotaru without saying anything.

Natsume and Ruka shared a look and followed the three girls to the beach sandy area, now we could see Hotaru looking around for a good spot, she was really good at those, they would always get a nice spot in the park because of her.

"Over there." She pointed like a dog points in hunting.

"Good girl." Natsume mocked while dropping the things too quickly on the sand, he had to admit that the spot was actually good, under the shades. They might not even need to use the umbrella. He completely dismissed the glare that the raven haired woman was giving, he quickly unzipped the bag with their towels and took the small octopus one that belonged to Kaoru, when he lied it down on the sand (after throwing the pebbles/rocks and make a comfortable laying spot) he turned at Kaoru, who was placed on the sand and was busy guiding some of it to her mouth.

"Don't!" he quickly grabbed her small arm gently and whipped the sand away with a disgusted expression, "Don't eat sand it's unhealthy."

"'kay daddy!" she chirped.

"I wonder why babies eat sand." Mikan questioned while placing the rest of the towels with Ruka's help.

"Because they're curious." Hotaru sighed, "Are you done yet? I want to sit down."

"Hotaru don't be so lazy, place your own towel!" Mikan pouted.

"Why?"

"Because we're not your slaves." Ruka sighed whilst sitting on his.

Natsume sat Kaoru on hers and flopped down on the towel next to.

Mikan went ahead and applied sunscreen all over Kaoru's visible skin, she even marked her button nose in a heart shape, then she applied in herself and when she handed it over for Natsume's turn he stretched his arms lazily at her, they stared at each other and his eyes said it clear: 'You do it.'

With a sigh and an half-hearted smile and spurred the cream on his muscular arms and rubbed all over until his chest, her cheeks flushed a little when she had to rub it all over his rough chest and six-packs, damn the training really did him right. Kaoru decided to escape the adultery scene between and parents and crawl to her uncle Ruka, when he noticed that he smiled sweetly and held her close.

"Hello there sweetie," he poked her nose making her giggle.

"Hi unca!"

Ruka was literally charmed by Kaoru, since they day when he held her for the first time he really became attached to her. When she called him 'unca' he swore on his shocked expression that he had never been so happy in his life since he met Mikan, Kaoru had recognized him as not only a friend but as family and for Ruka that was enough to make a life promise on protecting this child at all costs, well since he was her godfather it was also his duty. When he babysits Kaoru, he always likes to make her approach his pets, since he's living on a farm full of animals that was a successful mission, he wanted Kaoru to not fear them and he occasionally used his Alice to let the animals take care of the toddler like she was one of them. Sometimes he really missed Piyo.

"So baby, do you wanna go swim?" he asked a little loudly for her parents to snap out of their mental love-making. Natsume was the first.

"I'm coming as well." He said.

"Me t-too!" Mikan cleared her hands and stood up.

"I'm staying; I need to catch my tan." Hotaru said boredly as she placed her sunglasses on and fetched herself a glass of crab's brain.

"Are you sure?" Mikan asked smiling.

The amethyst woman dismissed her question with a hand wave and with that the four of them were off to the sea, of course that Mikan had to ignore the staring from her husband when she undressed the attire and showed her bikini but she was getting used to pretend to not be affected by his piercing stares towards her body.

When they reached the ocean, it was almost empty, Natsume could only see at least three people swimming and they were on the other side of the beach, it was perfect. Ruka walked in the water while carrying Kaoru and he cringed a little at the cold feeling in his feet, when the sea level reached his knees he slowly let Kaoru down and waited for her reaction as her feet touched the water, she giggled and started to splash the water everywhere as she felt wet.

"Some habits don't change." Natsume mumbled making Mikan giggle. She took the liberty to ignore the slowly process of entering the ocean and dived right in on a safety distant to not wet the three of them, when she emerged from the water with a content gasp Kaoru squealed at stretched her arms to her mommy.

"You wanna go?" Ruka chuckled, he walked at Mikan and playfully threw the toddler at her, the brunette caught her easily and splashed a little of water on the toddler's body, Kaoru was shocked at first but being a natural fish since baby gave her the liberty to enjoy water, cold or not. So seconds later Mikan told Kaoru to inhale and both dived under water, Natsume watched them a little nervously and when both emerged again with a funky looking and blinking non-stopping Kaoru he couldn't help but to swim at them, it made him feel less uneasy. When he got there he was welcomed with a splash on his face, coming from his daughter of course. He sighed and whipped his eyes.

Some habits didn't really changed indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF PART 1<strong>


	3. A day at the beach PART 2 (END)

Natsume proceeded to hold Kaoru and lay her on his stomach as he started to float around, in other words he had become her personal boat. Ruka had busied himself with swimming under water with his new aquatic friends and Mikan was catching seashells close to the sandy shore. Kaoru was having the time of her life and Natsume couldn't help to smile at her excitement, he also had to watch out if the little toddler wouldn't lose her balance.

Suddenly Kaoru pointed behind him and her crimson eyes (Yay revealed!) went buggy, she tried to yell what she was seeing but all she could say was stuttering words. Natsume grew a little worried and held her to go back to his standing position, when he saw what his daughter was seeing a quick sigh of relieve. Ruka was happily smiling while using his Alice on two adult turtles and Kaoru seemed to want to touch them.

"Ruka, where did you get those two?" he asked while swimming at him.

He chuckled, "I was playing with tuna fishes and this couple came to me." He pet one in the head and hugged the other, "Aren't they cute? They're here on vacation!" he smiled.

Natsume stared at his friend, "Seriously. Turtles go on vacations?"

"Tuwtes!" Kaoru chirped.

"Yes sweetie." Ruka suddenly had an idea, "Hey Natsume, bring her here." He whispered something to the two turtles and they started to swim towards the raven haired man. Natsume seemed to have understood the idea.

"Are you sure?"

"They won't drop her."

He nodded and as the turtles turned around he placed Kaoru in the middle of them, she looked scared at first but when they started to swim ahead with her, Kaoru was now more surprised than scared.

"Mikan! Look at Kaoru!" Natsume shouted.

She looked over her daughter and gasped, "Oh my goodness." She chuckled, "Hotaru come see this!" she shouted towards their towels. Seconds later Hotaru came along with her camera ready for blackmail, but she send a sweet smile to the scene when Kaoru was the star of the scene. The little girl was gripping on the two turtles that were having fun swimming around with her, but Natsume frowned when they were a little too far for his liking, he send Ruka a look and he nodded understanding what he meant.

"You can come back now!" he yelled, the turtles obeyed his pheromones and swam towards Natsume.

Hotaru probably took ten pictures of the scene and Mikan dragged her inside the water (thank god for water proof camera) and both walked towards the two men with the toddler.

"Mommy wook!" Kaoru squealed.

Mikan giggled and spoon her around, "I saw you love, you were amazing!"

Natsume smiled ghostly at the scene between the two and petted one turtle, "I guess that turtles on vacation aren't that weird."

"They've been together for eighty years." Ruka sighed.

Natsume mused and watched them swim away, "Where are they going?"

"They're leaving for another adventure." Ruka chuckled.

The two didn't notice that the three girls hopped away, Hotaru was only there to take photos and Mikan was showing her daughter the collection of seashells that she had found, Kaoru looked amazed at the bright colors of it so Mikan decided to sit on the wet sand with her on her lap. While Kaoru touched them and Hotaru pretended to also be amazed, she looked at the sunset, Mikan started to remember the day that she was saved on the beach by all those strange hotties, the brunette giggled to herself with that silly thought but she couldn't really believe that six years ago she was searching for Hotaru along with her friends. And now, she was married and a mother.

"Mommy pwetty." She said while raising a pink seashell to her face.

"Yes, but you're more."

The rest of the evening went by them going back to the towels and have a small lunch composed by sandwiches and smashed fruits for little Kaoru oh and of course crab brains for Hotaru, they also had juice packets. After their stomachs being filled everyone lied down on their towels for a peaceful and quiet moment. Natsume and Mikan moved their towels together and placed Kaoru's in the middle, they snuggled together and watched Kaoru playing with her mother's shells by of course placing them on her mouth. Natsume growled at that, he disliked when she put everything that she could find on her month, especially things that were on the floor or in the case, sand. Mikan chuckled and held the hand that was about to take the seashell away.

"Natsume, aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked confusedly at her.

"Remember when we saw the past with Noda-sensei?"

He nodded, but frowned with the bitter thoughts.

"There was a certain baby that couldn't stop putting a certain stone on his own mouth. Does Kaoru remind you of someone?" she purred.

He didn't see it at first, he tried to remember. A certain baby that couldn't stop- oh. Right…Natsume as a baby also enjoyed putting things on his mouth. He smiled at her.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan is exactly like that baby isn't she?" she joked while kissing his cheek.

"Yeah…I guess that there's really a curse on the Hyuuga family." He mumbled not amused.

"Short-eyebrows, shoving objects on their mouths…Mikan I really pity you." Hotaru suddenly commented, making Ruka snort on his 'sleep'.

Kaoru squealed with joy with the drooled covered seashell.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I tried! What would you like me to write next? Do you wanna find out about Kaoru's Alice? If she even has one? Review!**

**I love you all :D **

**-Cathy**


	4. Vote now :D

**Hey guys! Sorry it's not a chapter I just want to tell you that there's a poll in my profile, vote now if you want baby Kaoru to have an Alice or not because without knowing that I can't proceed with the story!**

**I also want to announce that I've published a story based on the game 'Walking Dead' season two but of course with my touch! Let's just say that Mikan is Clementine but on her own way. I hope you guys like Apocalypse AU. **

**Thanks for the support!**

**Love you all, **

**-Cathy.**


	5. I'm a big sista now!

**Natsume Hyuuga: **25 years old. **  
>Mikan Hyuuga: <strong>26 years old. **  
>Kaoru Hyuuga: <strong>3.5 years old.  
><strong>Izumi Hyuuga: <strong>3 days old.

**Hotaru Imai: **25 years old.  
><strong>Ruka Nogi: <strong>26 years old.

**A/N: Seven votes for Kaoru to be an Alice and two for not. Keep voting! For now, meet Kaoru's little brother C:**

* * *

><p><strong>July 8<strong>**th****, 2019**

**Time: 12:23 PM**

* * *

><p>Kaoru hasn't seen her mother since she was taken in the hospital by her dad, she stayed home with unca Ruka and auntie Hotaru and her dad would come home usually at night but leave again in the next morning. She was a little worried; did something happen to her little brother?<p>

Nine months ago her parents explained that she was going to be a big sister and at first she was confused with that because she was promised a baby but it was nowhere to be seen. Then her daddy explained that she would have to wait nine months for her little brother. There were arguments about either she would have a sister or a brother and what Kaoru wanted the most is a sister, but months later Mikan announced that she was actually having a boy. Natsume was thrilled of course, he immediately started to think on the moments he would have with his son, the advices that he would give to flirt with girls, or boys, he didn't mind either and he was pretty much excited to be a father again.

Kaoru would be four years old in three months, and still no Alice. The idea of an Alice at this moment was almost forgotten but Natsume was still watching her like a hawk. The pregnancy helped him relax a little but that was ruined when he realized that his son would probably be an Alice as well. Once again Kazumi didn't detect any during Mikan's pregnancy but as he said when Kaoru was born, it might've still been a little early to tell. The good thing about it was that if Kaoru ends up not being an Alice then Izumi might have the same destiny. The final result: A happy family together.

The news of what happened with baldy's (Tsubasa) family was really uncomfortable for Natsume, his son, Takuma, inherited Misaki's Alice so he was taken to the academy one year ago. Misaki came crying in the middle of the night and Mikan was up until morning comforting her, Natsume did the same towards Tsubasa with the help of Kaname and Akira. He remembers seeing Tsubasa so lost and depressed because of the situation and that reminded deeply Natsume that one day Kaoru might be taken away as well. Nobara was lucky; she and Rei were living in the academy so they could see their two daughters whenever they wanted. Natsume preferred to die than go back there.

Kaoru was watching TV on Ruka's lap; they were comfortable and just lazing around. Hotaru was busy while typing on her laptop. It has been three days since Mikan gave birth and she could be home at any moment now. Lunch was ready, the table was set and the two adults just wanted to see the new born already. Kaoru still didn't have a clue why her mommy was rushed away, but she was worried that something bad happened. She sighed and Ruka noticed.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Kaoru looked up at him with sad eyes, "Whewe mommy?"

"Oh don't worry your dad went to pick her so she should be home pretty soon." He smiled.

"Weally?"

Hotaru glanced from her laptop to the window when she heard a car parking, she smiled a little and answered for Ruka, "Yes."

A noise on the keyhole from the entrance was heard and Kaoru raised her head in curiosity like a dog would do to make sure if it was the owner coming back.

"We're home!"

That was her, her mommy's voice! Kaoru hopped from Ruka's lap and run in full speed. She crashed between Mikan's legs and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she giggled.

Natsume smiled and placed the baby seat where a baby with a light brown hair snoozed. After Mikan almost chocking Kaoru to death and crying how she had missed her Kaoru took a curious peek at the new born. Ruka and Hotaru came alone from behind and also saw him.

"Oh Mikan he's adorable." The blonde sighed.

"Yes, I see no signs of short eyebrows, good work." Hotaru commented receiving a glare from Natsume.

"What did you name him?" Ruka asked to stop the possible argument.

"Well, I wanted to call him Kenshin, but Natsume suggested an even prettier name." Mikan blushed, "Izumi. Izumi Hyuuga."

Natsume nodded, "It's a tradition to name the first son with his grandpa name. And he deserves it."

"Why did you name him after your father then?" Hotaru pushed.

"I don't want my son being named after a loser."

"Natsume!"

Whilst the adults chatted, Kaoru approached her brother slowly; she gaped her mouth open and stared at him face. He was snoring peacefully and he looked so cute. She smiled a little and poked his chubby cheek gently; the reaction that she got was a tiny moan and two big brown eyes looking at her. Kaoru gasped.

"Mommy wook! He wooking at me!"

"Honey he can't see well yet." Mikan chuckled.

"But he is, wook!"

Kaoru moved left, he followed, she moved right, his head followed her again.

"Oh that's creepy." Hotaru said.

The little pigtailed raven girl sent her aunt a glare, "NO!"

"No?" she said amused.

"Dun say meanie things about him!" she defended.

Izumi yawned loudly and let out a soft cry.

"Oh, time for nursing uh Izumi?" Mikan smiled as she unbelted and carried him up.

"Izumi?" the toddler tilted her head.

"That's his name sweet pea." Natsume smirked carrying her up as well.

Kaoru stared at the grumpy face that Izumi was making; she smiled widely and leaned down to press a kiss on his hair.

"I'm uw big sista, Izumi!" she chirped.

There's when Izumi started to really cry loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Small chapter is small. And yes, I was planning on adding another baby ever since 'Welcome!' I am not this random. Izumi will have a huge hit on the story :D **

**Thanks for the support! R&R!**

**-Cathy**


	6. A fear that comes true

**A/N: It's the moment ya'll been waiting for! **

**Natsume Hyuuga: **28 years old. **  
>Mikan Hyuuga: <strong>28 years old. **  
>Kaoru Hyuuga: <strong>6 years old. **  
>Izumi Hyuuga: <strong>2 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>October 12<strong>**th****  
>(five days after Kaoru's birthday)<strong>

* * *

><p>Kaoru giggled and looked at her parents who were busy changing Izumi's diaper, in her hands was a stuffed bunny that was given last Christmas from her unca Ruka. Natsume raised an eyebrow to the toddler.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Miru told me that you kissed mommy in the living room last night!" she smiled.

"Miru" was the name of the bunny, Natsume and Mikan froze and gave each other a concern look.

"Miru told you uh? Are you sure you weren't there?" Mikan asked, already dressing Izumi after the dirty diaper was gone.

"No…I tugged her in last night…I'm sure she was heavily sleeping, Mikan." Natsume mumbled, "She couldn't fall asleep because Miru was messing but…"

"We found her under the couch's pillow!" Kaoru chirped, "When I hugged Miru I saw you kissing mommy on my mind!"

"You saw it on your mind?" Mikan asked worriedly.

Kaoru nodded.

"The minute you touched Miru?" Natsume asked seriously.

Kaoru nodded, but she was confused with the tensed air.

"Did Miru lie?" she asked innocently.

It was all true, last night Natsume had a hard time to make Kaoru fall asleep; she couldn't sleep without Miru nowadays so he had to invent a super long bedtime story, twenty minutes later she was snoring heavily. Then when Izumi was also asleep, Natsume and Mikan cuddled on the couch and watched a cliché romantic movie, when it was almost over they share some kisses because Mikan was emotionally feeling romantic, let's just say that the night ended in the bedroom.

If Miru was under the pillow then she watched everything…and if Kaoru saw the scene through the stuffed toy then that could only mean one thing.

"Call Kazumi." Natsume sighed while rubbing his temples.

* * *

><p>After two hours of waiting, Kazumi walked in the Hyuuga residence followed by Narumi. Who was received with an unwelcome glare coming from Natsume.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm also worried Natsume!" Naru whined.

"You're always welcome, ignore Natsume." Mikan smiled sending Narumi a hug, she smiled at her uncle but her smile was sad, "Kaoru…she said that she was something that happened last night through her stuffed toy."

Natsume was surprised when his wife went straight to the point but he understood that she was also worried like he was.

Kaoru was watching her favorite cartoon with Izumi; they were both sitting on the couch unaware of the possible situation. Kazumi headed towards the little girl, he used his detection Alice on her and after some seconds he closed his eyes and sighed. Kaoru noticed her great-uncle and grinned.

"'Ello uncle! What are you doing here?"

"Hallo unca!" Izumi blurted out, copying his sister.

"I am here because I have detected an Alice on you, Kaoru."

Everyone turned silence, only the TV was making a sound. Natsume growled and banged his fist on the wall, Mikan looked at the floor sadly, trying not to cry and Narumi sighed. Izumi was the one that didn't know what was happening.

And Kaoru, well, her smile faded into an expressionless face.

"No. I don't have an Alice. Get out." She shouted, obviously she was explained what happens if she has an Alice and that was a big no-no for her at the moment.

"Sweetie please-"Mikan tried.

"NO! I don't wanna go! Leave me ALONE!" she ran passing through the adults and tried to reach the door but unfortunately, and it almost killed him to do that, Natsume caught her. Even though he wanted to let his daughter run away he clearly knew the rules. No exceptions.

"Lemme go daddy! NO!" she cried.

"Nee-tan!" Izumi sobbed, he was overwhelmed by his sister's sudden actions.

Kaoru looked over his teary eyes and she felt guilty, for goodness sake she was a big girl now! There was no time to throw tantrums especially in front of her little brother. She had to show maturity and be strong! So Kaoru stopped struggling and calmed down, Natsume hugged her.

"It's going to be okay…" he whispered.

Mikan also hugged the two of them and sobbed, Narumi felt so helpless watching the three, he turned at Izumi who had a worried expression on his face, Naru walked at him and carried the toddler, "Hello Izumi-kun!" he chirped, trying to calm him down.

Kazumi felt guilty, but he made a vow in the moment. His great-niece was going to the academy and now it was up to him to watch over her from now on. He swore on his deceased brother and on his family that he would do everything to protect Kaoru Hyuuga.

Well at least she didn't have a dangerous type of Alice, Memory Processing Alice* is a neutral one.

Now we have to wait for the shape.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER: <strong>Kaoru's first day!

**A/N: I will now be writing this in two ways, you'll see how in the next chapter! I know this chapter was kind of short (like super lol) but I promise to make bigger chapters from now on!**

***- Or Memory Manipulation Alice. **


	7. Welcome to the academy, Kaoru! - Part 1

**A/N: Sorry or any grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>1 day later…<strong>

**12:34 PM**

* * *

><p>A black limousine was parked in front of the Hyuuga residence, outside stood Mikan that carried Izumi close to her heart, Natsume, Kaoru and Narumi. There was a sad atmosphere that seemed to even affect little Izumi, he looked worriedly at everyone, expecting someone to start talking but nobody did.<p>

Kaoru was already wearing the uniform, Natsume hated to see his daughter dressed on that, he just couldn't accept that from today to now on he wouldn't be able to see his daughter every day. Mikan already cried enough last night in his arms, part of him felt useless because there was nothing he could do… I he ran away to escape with them then his family would become fugitives and that wasn't really something that he would want on the people that he cared most about. He tried to think on the good thing, he would see his daughter on vacations and holidays.

"Nee-tan!"

Everyone got startled with Izumi's sudden yell at his sister, she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Mommy lemme speak with Izumi." She requested calmly.

Mikan nodded and placed him on the ground; Kaoru walked at him and hugged the toddler closely.

"Izumi, you be a good boy. You help mommy and daddy 'kay? I'm gonna go away but I be back soon. Dun fo'get that I'm your big sista and I love you. Okay?" she said after breaking the hug, Izumi looked rather confused and sad.

"Be back?"

She nodded, "I promise."

Mikan sobbed to and kneeled down to hug both of her children, Kaoru hugged back but she didn't cry, she had to be strong, she couldn't show weakness.

Narumi sighed but he smiled down at the three, "Ne ne, why are you so sad…don't you remember how much fun you had there too Mikan-chan? You've made friendships for life there, you saw amazing things and you even fell in love! Kaoru-chan is in for an adventure and you don't have to worry because I'll be there to help her." He chirped.

Natsume glared at him, "Yeah you're forgetting that she was also in danger, I died and the Z organization."

Mikan chuckled and Narumi sweatdropped.

"You're right Narumi-sensei…I think my daughter will have fun there." She smiled.

"I'm right here." Kaoru pouted.

Natsume smirked and patted her head, "You…Promise me you won't do anything reckless." He picked her up, "You have to make sure you make a lot of friends, you have to make your own family there or else you will feel lonely and forgotten. Alright?"

She nodded.

"What's more important? Food, family or safety?" he tested.

"Food!" she giggled.

He sent her a look.

"I'm kiddin' it's family!" she hugged his neck, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweet pea."

"Well I really hate to do this but we have to go!" Narumi said while opening the limousine's door.

"Wait, where unca?" Kaoru asked as she was placed on the ground.

"He left to the academy during the night, something happened there." Narumi explained.

"Nee-tan..."

Kaoru smiled at Izumi and patted his head, "Remember, be good boy!"

Izumi grabbed her arm and rested his cheek against her small hand, he closed his eyes and Kaoru stared in awe. The adults watched the scene with some kind of sadness and happiness.

"Izumi…" Kaoru sniffed.

"Bye-bye nee-tan…" he opened his eyes and let her arm go. She pulled her hand to her heart and nodded.

Then Kaoru turned around and hopped inside the limousine.

"Kaoru-chan wait!" Mikan suddenly said, the little girl turned to her mother confused and watched her take something from her pocket. Mikan held a necklace with a mandarin stone, she quickly placed it around her daughter's neck and smiled, "This is my Alice stone, I made it yesterday…Use it if you're in danger. At least no Alice will harm you sweetie." Mikan said before pressing a kiss in her forehead.

Kaoru grabbed the stone and observed it in amazement, "Thanks mommy!"

Mikan nodded and closed the door, Kaoru opened the window and looked at her family, Narumi walked around and entered the other side. Natsume picked Izumi up and they walked next to Mikan.

"Don't forget to look for Takumi-kun, Yuka-chan and Naomi-chan!" she smiled.

"We'll write." Natsume poked her cheek making her giggle.

Kaoru nodded, "I'll learn how to read quickly!"

Everyone chuckled.

Mikan looked at Narumi, "Don't you dare to hide any letters from her, you…"

The blonde teacher cringed, "You'll never let that go Mikan-chan?"

She stuck her tongue out and Natsume looked proudly at his wife.

"Well…this is it. Say goodbye Kaoru-chan, but never farewell."

Kaoru only stared at her family and they started back, she smiled and waved as the limousine started to ride, she only stopped waving when she could see them no more. Kaoru sat back and looked up at Narumi, whom was cheerful as ever.

"So Kaoru-chan, what do you wanna know first?"

She paused.

"I wanna see where mommy and daddy met."

He smiled, "That is a funny one. So I was watching this cutiepie getting kidnapped by…"

Kaoru looked at him as he continued to tell her the story of how her parents saw each other for the first time.

And it was terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 1 – end!**

**Sorry I guess I was wrong, her first day will be in the next chapter XD OOOH boy, incoming OC's! You will meet Kaoru's future friends…or enemies? *thunder sound***

**Thanks for the support!**

**Bai!**

**-Cathy**


	8. Hey (Author's Note)

**Hey guys!**

**Unfortunately this is not a chapter and I really apologize for not uploading over a year. I forgot about this account since it wasn't my main one back there and with so many e-mails I ended up forgetting the password as well.**

**But yeah, I was able to remember in a random moment.**

**Things have changed a lot. I'm still continuing this story, but I'm not updating right away. I need to re-read my story and remember the plot that I had ready for it. **

**If you're familiar with this story then thank you so much for being patient. Little Kaoru is about to embark on an adventure.**

**Expect something in a few days!**

**- Cathy **


End file.
